


Take me to church

by Raven_Of_The_Night_666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Of_The_Night_666/pseuds/Raven_Of_The_Night_666
Summary: «Ангел мой, позволь замолить мне все свои грехи на коленях перед тобой. Я никогда не верил в Бога, но верю в тебя. Так позволь же искусить тебя...»
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1
Collections: Reddie





	1. Eddie

_«Господи, прости мне любовь к этому ребенку. Позволь мне искупить свои грехи болью. Молю, пошли мне муки вечные, но его от этих мук сбереги...»_

_  
— Я не ребенок, Ангел. Уже давно не ребенок.  
— Ричи, тебе 17.  
— М? И что ты хочешь... Ох, перестань. С каких пор мы все измеряем цифрами?  
_

Сидя на скамье перед распятием, молодой мужчина наощупь перебирал пальцами темные деревянные четки и молился уже в пятнадцатый раз за свою грешную душу. Черная плотная ткань сутаны скрывала следы его прошлого на теле. Говорят, что прошлое оставляет шрамы. Но оставляет оно их не только внутри. Снаружи также имеются такие отметины. И зачастую связаны с ними не совсем приятные воспоминания. От этих воспоминаний хочется убежать, скрыться. Хочется забыть все плохое, но разве все _могут_ это сделать?

Кто-то просто не в состоянии забыть все плохое, что с ним произошло. Такие люди сидят и с каждой секундой все больше загоняют себя в ворох собственных мыслей. Причем, загоняют до такой степени, что потом не могут выбраться. И уже отсюда начинается постоянное ожидание всего самого плохого в будущем.

Не сказать, что Эдвард Каспбрак был таким уж ярым пессимистом. Нет, он верил в хорошее. В хорошее в людях. Но не в себе. Он искал спасения собственной души в прощении. Точнее в том, что кто-то сможет простить его. Наверное, именно таким образом он решил связать свою жизнь с религией. Так было проще. Ему было проще помогать другим и верить в то, что его собственная душа очищается таким образом. Верить в то, что таким образом он будет прощен.

_  
— Я не святой, Ричи._

Эту фразу он твердил Ричи постоянно. Но этот мальчишка, что был не по годам умен, будто не хотел его слышать. Он продолжал называть Эдварда ангелом. _Своим ангелом._ Это было так нелепо. Но в то же время это было так приятно слышать. 

_— Я не верю. Ты чище всех, кого я знаю. Твоя душа чистая... Звучит достаточно религиозно?  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
— Так расскажи мне. Я не умею читать мысли._

Нашел ли молодой священнослужитель в себе силы рассказать этому мальчишке о том, что именно привело его в церковь? Рассказать о своем прошлом? О многочисленных шрамах на теле? И, в частности, о широком шраме, пересекающем грудную клетку? Нет. Он просто не мог. Хотел. Понимал, что может доверять этим большим глазам, спрятанным за большими очками. Но не мог. Боялся, что его прошлое может оттолкнуть. Боялся, что единственный человек, который в него поверил, может оттолкнуть его. Может возненавидеть. 

Казалось бы, что такого страшного может быть за его плечами? Для обычного обывателя, возможно, и ничего. Он ведь никого не убил.

_Или убил?_

  
*******

— Это снова гребанная пустышка! Ты мне опять соврала! — громко кричал Эдди, кажется, лет 10 назад.

На тот момент он только-только окончил школу и отправил документы в медицинский колледж. Еще с детства он мечтал стать врачом. Правда, не был уверен, каким именно. Лишь к двенадцатому классу окончательно определился со специальностью. Психиатр. Эдди Каспбрак хотел быть психиатром. Но для этого ему нужно было научиться контролировать собственные эмоции, что получалось довольно редко.

Он хотел помогать другим. И в то же время хотел помочь себе. Ему надоела постоянная боязнь астматических приступов. Нет, не подумайте, этот парень прекрасно понимал, что его астма ненастоящая. Но разве от этого приступы удушья становились меньше? Нет, они только усиливались. От ощущения собственного бессилия. От того, что он понимал, насколько слабый, раз не может никуда выйти без ингалятора. От того, в конце концов, что он был сам себе противен.

У Эдди были друзья, конечно. И отношения были. Но что-то в них во всех было не так. Он не чувствовал себя нужным. Да еще и эти вечные подколы по поводу того, что он всегда носит при себе ингалятор. Носили они совсем не беззлобный характер. Это была именно злая усмешка, которая заставляла парня краснеть до кончиков ушей. И это тоже капало на нервы.

Периодически он не выдерживал и напивался. Напивался, хоть и не любил вкус алкоголя. Происходило это, конечно, в шумных компаниях, в которых Эдди всегда был тем самым человеком, который сидит в стороне от всеобщего веселья и думает о чем-то своем. Даже алкоголь не делал из него особого весельчака. Просто помогал хоть на какое-то время забыть о всех проблемах. Но этого было достаточно.

— Эдди, — Соня не ударила своего сына, но по ощущениям его имя прозвучало из ее уст, словно пощёчина, — Ты пойдешь и выпьешь эти таблетки. Они тебе помогут.

— Помогут?! Сколько раз ты мне это говорила? М? У меня проблемы с контролем эмоций, а тебе насрать! Я пью эти ебучие витамины и ничего не меняется! Все эти лекарства фальшивые, моя астма фальшивая, все эти болячки фальшивые... Да я сам не больше, чем фальшивка! Мне это надоело! Мне надоело твое вранье и твой постоянный контроль! Я съезжаю! 

Спустя десять лет уже тяжело вспомнить, пошел ли Эдди собирать вещи после этих слов или же они тогда были уже собраны. Только ясно можно было вспомнить, как он выходит из дома, волоча за собой большую сумку, а мать в очередной раз пытается им манипулировать. Она говорит, что умрет, если он ее бросит. Даже делает вид, что пошатывается и задыхается. Отвратительно. Эдди даже не оборачивается на ее жалкие попытки остановить его. 

Он уходит глубоко в лес и там сидит на своей сумке, прислонившись спиной к высокому дереву. Чисто в целях безопасности. Мало ли кто ползает по земле. Но, вспомнив, что и на деревьях водится разная живность, Каспбрак наклоняется чуть вперед и упирается локтями в собственные колени, тяжело дыша, прежде, чем с его губ срывается громкий крик, которым он пытается заглушить свои мысли.

Почему он пошел в лес? Ответ банален. Ему просто не к кому было пойти. У него не было тех, кому он может доверять. Но разве можно тогда называть его друзей друзьями, а девушку второй половинкой? Нет. Конечно, нет. Он был один. Совсем один.

Только к вечеру почему-то парень все же решил вернуться домой. Вот только не смог сделать этого. 

Завидев издалека машину скорой помощи, Эдди побежал вперед, бросив сумку с вещами за несколько метров от дома. Его мать несли несколько человек. Ее лицо и тело были закрыты плотной белой тканью, но он был уверен, что это его мать. 

— Молодой человек, что вы тут делаете? Кто вы? — спросил высокий мужчина с пышной растительностью над верхней губой.

— Я... Эдвард Каспбрак... Я ее сын... — говорить было очень тяжело, ведь воздуха почти не хватало и горло сдавливало, будто кто-то крепко сжимает шею.

— Нам очень жаль, парень. Разрыв сердца. Мы бы не успели. Сколько тебе лет? — Эдди почувствовал, как его похлопывают по плечу и немигающим взглядом проследил за тем, как тело его матери погружают в машину.

— Мне есть 18, если вы об этом, — дрожащим голосом ответил доктору Каспбрак и наощупь достал ингалятор из кармана, сделав вдох с лекарством.

Он не слышал дальнейших вопросов мужчины. Смог разобрать только что-то о сильном эмоциональном потрясении. Что это могло послужить причиной смерти. Но разве теперь были важны эти причины?

*******

  
Шестнадцатая молитва и все еще не становится легче.

*******  
  


Эдди больше не вернулся в свой дом. Только принес туда свои вещи и забрал деньги, которые заработал в небольшом магазинчике. Он откладывал их на переезд. Мечтал о том, что выберется из Дерри и из-под опеки матери. А в итоге потратил почти всю сумму на ее похороны, на которых присутствовал один. Да, он выбрался из-под ее опеки. Но был ли он счастлив?

Каспбрак корил себя каждую минуту своего существования за то, что тогда ушел из дома. Корил себя за то, что не смог справиться с собственным гневом. Корил за то, что именно _**он убил**_ свою _**мать**_.

После того, как ее тело отпели и отдали земле, у Эдди впервые проскочила мысль уйти в церковь. Но ему было страшно. Да и для этого ему предстояло оборвать все связи, которых и без того было мало.

Впрочем, это было очень быстро решено, ведь его «друзьям» было вполне комфортно без него, а его девушка не считала чем-то ненормальным спать с кем-то другим, пока ее суженый утопает в собственном бессилии. Да, он видел это. Видел сразу после похорон, когда пришел к ней без предупреждения. Ее мать не хотела впускать Эдди в дом, но он и без того все понял, когда все же прошел внутрь и услышал приглушенные стоны. А еще увидел во взгляде ее матери такое бесполезное «мне жаль».

Именно в тот вечер Каспбрак побрел в церковь. Больно не было. Было неприятно. Ощущение того, что тебя использовали. Использовали и выбросили, как ненужный элемент. Черт, да был ли он нужен вообще?   
Эдди и уснул в церкви. Прямо на скамье. Его даже не сразу заметили. Ровно, как и не заметили его разбитую руку. Он бил в стену собственного дома, будто хотел, чтобы тот почувствовал всю его боль. Но тот, как назло, не чувствовал ничего.

*******

  
Эдди было некуда идти. Потому он и остался в церкви. Да, ему было сложно вначале. Сложно понимать, что твои мечты разбиты. Сложно понимать, что ты остался совсем один и единственное, что ты можешь сделать — беседовать с иконой на своей стене. Но Бог оказался хорошим слушателем. Хоть и безмолвным.

Священником он стал не сразу, конечно. Четыре года изучения философии и пять лет — католического богословия. Только после них Эдди Каспбраку удалось стать отцом Эдвардом. Эдвардом, который прощен Богом, но не прощен сам собой.

На его теле множество шрамов от того, что он первое время пытался искупить свою вину в смерти матери физической болью, наказанием. Причем, наказание было разным. Но каждый раз после него неизменно приходилось смывать кровь с тела. 

Один раз он настолько сильно полоснул мелким ножиком по своей груди, что его думали отстранить от подготовки к священнослужению, но парень поклялся, что больше не поступит так, как в этот раз. И он не поступал.

  
*******

После всех таких мучений Эдвард считал, что просто не заслуживает этого мальчишку, что в один из дней его служения пришел в церковь вместе со своей матерью. Было заметно, что он здесь не по своей воле. Но, Господи, как же он отличался от прочих детей и подростков, что приходили с родителями или одни. Кожаная куртка, которая не вписывалась в дресс-код церкви, и яркая рубашка с незамысловатым узором под ней, спутанные кудрявые волосы, резкие жесты, большие очки. И не то улыбка, не то ухмылка на пухлых губах, когда он поймал на себе взгляд молодого священника. 

Эдвард думал, что уже и забыл о таком чувстве, как смущение. Искреннее смущение просто от взгляда этого подростка. На секунду он даже подумал о том, что ему нужен ингалятор. Ингалятор, которым он не пользовался с того самого момента, как начал подготовку к тому, чтобы стать священнослужителем.

_— Привет._

Каспбрак даже вздрогнул, когда услышал голос над самым ухом, ведь отвлекся на поиск нужной молитвы в библии. Улыбка. Все же на губах этого кудрявого искусителя была улыбка. Причем настолько обезоруживающая, что хотелось даже проигнорировать всю абсурдность ситуации.

_— Здравствуй, сын мой. Чем я могу тебе помочь?_

Эдди понимал, насколько глупо звучит. Да-да, именно Эдди, черт возьми. На момент этого диалога он вновь стал тем самым мальчонкой, что прибежал в церковь будучи сломанным. И этот мальчонка был ужасно стеснителен по сравнению с ... А как вообще зовут того, кто к нему подошел?

_— Я просто слышал, что из Рая ангел сбежал. Мне даже приметы его сказали. У этого ангела большие карие глаза, темные волосы и густые брови. Он чуть ниже меня и... Его имя Эдвард. Прячется в этой церкви. Не знаешь, где могу найти его?_

Эдди даже замирает, удивленно глядя на парня. Нет, к нему подходили разные женщины с непристойными предложениями или же с вполне пристойными предложениями и непристойным подтекстом... Но чтобы к нему подошел юноша и сказал такие откровенно глупые слова? Это было чем-то новеньким. И почему-то от этих слов было очень тепло в области сердца, ведь к Каспбраку никогда так не обращались. 

*******

  
Их отношения закрутились так быстро, что Эдвард и сам упустил тот момент, в который понял, что каждый раз в толпе прихожан ищет знакомую кудрявую макушку. Пара прогулок, на одной из которых мужчина заметил, что Ричи курит. Душевные разговоры, во время которых говорил в основном Тозиер, но часто затыкался, боясь показаться слабым.

_— Ричи, курить вредно.  
— Ангел мой, мы все неизбежно катимся к смерти. Так что не строй из себя мамочку, являясь святым папочкой.  
— Господи, дай мне сил._

Он был таким умным. Слишком умным для своих лет. И слишком задумчивым, хоть и пытался казаться легкомысленным. Мальчишка с демонстративным поведением. Мальчишка, который делал и продолжает делать такие вещи, на которые у Эдди никогда бы не хватило смелости. И это удивляло.

Удивляло вплоть до последнего их разговора, который быстро перерос в ссору. 

  
*******

— Да почему ты просто не можешь мне все рассказать, Эдди? — Ричи вытаскивает сигарету изо рта и кидает на землю, чтобы погасить ее носком кроссовка.

— Я не могу! Понимаешь? Не могу, Ричи! — голос Каспбрака срывается на крик и весь чертов контроль эмоций, которому он учился так долго, идет далеко и надолго.

— То есть ты мне не доверяешь? — Тозиер говорит намного спокойнее, хоть и тоже немало раздражен происходящим.

— Я не... Господи, Ричи, я просто... Зачем тебе это знать? Зачем тебе мое прошлое?!

— Затем, что это _твое_ прошлое. 

— А что, если я не хочу рассказывать об этом? Не все рождены такими балаболами, как ты! — Эдди делает паузу и с ужасом понимает, _что именно_ он только что сказал, — Черт... Нет, Ричи я не это хотел...

— Нет, ты именно это хотел сказать. А знаешь... Да, ты прав. Я балабол. Но я хотя бы не убегаю от своего прошлого и от себя к несуществующему волшебнику, который типо должен отправить всех в Рай. Хуйня это все. Полная хуйня. — это были последние слова, которые Тозиер сказал прежде, чем поправить очки и уйти.

*******

  
Молясь в семнадцатый раз, Эдвард размышлял над тем, что, может, эта ссора и к лучшему. Может и не стоило заводить эти отношения. Во-первых, Ричи — ребенок. Во-вторых, он мужского пола. А в третьих, просто не хотелось портить ему жизнь. 

Эдвард так боялся отпугнуть Ричи своим прошлым, что по итогу оттолкнул его тем, что умолчал об этом самом прошлом. И это до жути нелепо. Нелепо и банально.

Каспбрак даже никогда и внимания не обращал на парней и мужчин. Он вроде бы всегда был... нормальным. Но почему-то именно в Тозиере ему удалось увидеть то, что люди называют родным. Почему-то весь Ричи был таким родным. Будто изначально был _его_.

  
_Господи, прости мою грешную душу..._


	2. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?

_«Привет, Бог. Я не знаю, есть ты там или нет, но давай договоримся? Я сделаю Эдди счастливым, а ты нам не будешь мешать. Ну, типо нас и не существует, окей? Я в тебя, конечно, не верю, но я пытаюсь понять этого зануду, так что... Блять, я разговариваю с потолком...»_

Ричи пялился в потолок своей комнаты и пытался разглядеть в нем хоть что-то необычное. Хоть что-то, что указало бы на то, что кто-то там наверху следит за всеми и прочее-прочее. Ну и, может быть, он смог бы разглядеть какой-то знак даже в обычной тишине. Мало ли... Но вот только Рич никогда не верил в религию. Не то что в Бога. Он даже в саму религию не верил. Да и дико бесился, если кто-то из его друзей задвигал даже в шутку что-то религиозное. Тот же Стэнли, которого родители таскали в синагогу.

Они пытались сделать из Уриса добропорядочного человека, который живет по заповедям. И полностью игнорировали тот факт, что ему это нафиг не надо. Но запоминать что-то из танаха он не считал лишним. И когда напивался, то зачитывал друзьям целые отрывки. До тех пор, пока какая-нибудь девчонка не садилась к нему на колени и не затыкала рот поцелуем. Это всегда срабатывало. Стэнли верил в Бога и боялся его. Но собственную свободу и собственные желания ставил выше веры и страха.

Пытались ли Ричи привить любовь к религии? Безусловно. Особенно его мать старалась это сделать. Не подумайте, она не подразумевала под этим ничего плохого. Просто тяжело мирилась с тем, что каждый день ее сын приходит домой пьяным или под кайфом. А еще тяжелее она мирилась с тем, что у него были связи не только с девушками, но и с парнями. Последнее, к слову, и было решающим в том, стоит ли водить его в церковь.

Тозиер любил свою мать. Какой бы она ни была наивной. Какой бы ни была порой откровенно глупой. Он ее любил. Потому и ходил с ней в церковь. Но, конечно, всем видом показывал, что ему скучно. Потому, что все эти образы святых, кресты, распятия, свечи, запах ладана в воздухе — все это его угнетало. Почему-то чувствовалась во всем этом полная безнадега. Как можно позволять кому-то наверху, кого ты никогда не видел, решать, что хорошо, а что плохо. И как можно верить тому, кто сначала говорит, что любовь — это хорошо, а затем эту же любовь у людей одного пола ненавидит и говорит, что _такая_ любовь — это плохо? Разве у этого Бога все в порядке с головой? Да и кто вообще сказал, что он существует? С таким же успехом можно верить, что бананы являются богами. Просто потому, что кто-то это сказал. Разве не тупо, черт возьми?

Сжимая сигарету между указательным и средним пальцами, Ричи поерзал на кровати, поудобнее устраиваясь, и сунул сигарету меж губ, затягиваясь. Когда он начал курить? Уже и не вспомнить. Может быть, пару лет назад, когда впервые увидел отца с любовницей. Он тогда еще неделю с отцом не разговаривал. Да и... до сих пор их формальное общение можно с натяжкой назвать разговором. Особенно после драки.

_— Ричи, отдай мне эту чертову сигарету!_

_— Оу, а разве святые папочки могут так разговаривать? Не будь занудой, Ангел..._

Эдди никогда не спрашивал, почему Ричи начал вести _такой_ образ жизни. Может, это от того, что парень и сам говорил дохрена лишнего, не в состоянии сдержать себя. А, может, по нему и так все было видно. В любом случае, у Эдди не было привычки лезть в душу. Не было привычки заваливать вопросами и ждать ответов на них. Он вообще был очень молчаливым. Да и о себе рассказывал очень мало. В отличие от других.

Эдди действительно очень отличался от других. Во всем. Он не был похож на других священников, большинство из которых либо живут в роскоши, хорошенько вешая лапшу на уши прихожан по поводу своей бедности, либо подвергают детей насилию. Да, Ричи слышал все эти слухи о католических священниках. И от них отвращение к ним только росло. Как и к религии в принципе.

Когда Рич увидел Эдди в первый раз, то думал, что тот ему просто мерещится. Не могло в церкви быть таких красивых священников. Ну не могло и все тут. Потому даже по этой причине Ричи посчитал своим долгом познакомиться с ним, хоть и сам чувствовал дикую неловкость. Впервые в жизни. Чувствовал себя маленьким мальчишкой, который оказывает знаки внимания понравившейся девочке. И это было нелепо. До жути нелепо.

_— Ричи, почему ты постоянно здесь? Нам нельзя появляться вместе так часто. Неужели у тебя нет друзей? Ни за что не поверю..._

У Тозиера было много друзей. Даже слишком много. И все они считали себя крутыми, раз дружат с самым крутым парнем школы. Они задирали тех, кто слабее, выпендривались дружбой с Ричи, будто дружат не с обычным школьником, а с какой-то знаменитостью. Но никогда эти люди не интересовались тем, что у него на душе. Они принимали его улыбку, как то, что никогда не сползает с его лица. Как неотъемлемую его часть. И делали вывод, что он счастлив. Но разве это правда? 

У Тозиера была своя группа. Ее он собрал только с _настоящими_ друзьями. Билл, Стэнли, Майк, Бен и Беверли. Все они были очень дороги Ричу и он прекрасно знал, что может им доверять. Но доверял почему-то именно Беверли. 

Они особенно сдружились как раз в тот момент, когда в его семье происходила какая-то нелепица. Отец стал с поразительной частотой изменять матери, а та делала вид, что не замечала этого. Не замечала засосов на его шее, не замечала того, что ее собственные вещи стоят или лежат не на своих местах.

***

— Мам, ты правда не замечаешь, что твой муж ведет себя, как последний мудак? — в один момент Ричи так надоел весь этот цирк, что он решился задать вопрос матери напрямую, сидя за кухонным столом и глядя, как его мать раскладывает куски сочного жареного мяса по тарелкам.

— Ричард, — голос женщины дрогнул и она кинула беглый взгляд на сына через плечо, после чего вновь отвернулась и, кажется, поникла, — Ты говоришь о своем отце... Ты не можешь так говорить о нем.

— Но он мудак, — Рич взял с небольшой белоснежной тарелки кусочек сыра и отправил его в рот, — И ты этого не отрицаешь. Тогда почему просто не уйдешь от него? Я имею в виду...

— Ричард, прекрати немедленно! — его мать наконец развернулась к нему, повысив голос и тем самым перебив, и тяжело выдохнула, — Твой отец просто запутался. Ты не можешь его судить. Бог поможет и все наладится.

— Мам, ты себя-то слышишь вообще? — парень поднялся из-за стола, под стать матери повысив голос, и поправил очки, вглядываясь в карие глаза матери, в которых блестели слезы, — Какой нахуй Бог? Ты серьезно? Он водит домой малознакомых женщин, позволяет себе трахать их на вашей с ним постели, а ты говоришь, что он просто запутался?!

— Ричи, — с возрастом миссис Тозиер стала называть так сына намного реже, но сейчас просто не могла выговорить его полное имя, ведь видела, как ее мальчик переживает за нее.

Какие бы поступки он не совершал, но он останется _ее_ маленьким Ричи, который всегда защищал свою мать от всех, включая грабителя на улице. Да, Ричи был намного слабее, но сумку ее он тогда смог отбить. Вот только сам был потом весь в синяках.

— Ричи, мы сами разберемся, хорошо? — прятать слезы, поворачиваясь к собеседнику спиной, у них семейное.

— Мам... Хей, мам, — Ричи сжал пухлые губы в тонкую полоску и подошел к матери, мягко обняв ее со спины и прижавшись к ее плечу щекой. 

Ему не стоило на нее кричать. Знал ведь, что она заплачет. Но он не мог поступить иначе. Нужно было поговорить, ведь парень искренне не понимал, почему его мать не может развестись с отцом. Может, боится остаться одна? Но ведь... Она ведь еще так красива. Ей даже коллеги по работе знаки внимания оказывают. А она все верит в благоразумие мужа. Благоразумие, которого, может, и не было никогда.

***

Ричи ненавидел отца. Да и не мог называть его отцом, в конце концов. Как можно считать родным человека, который ударил тебя за твою ориентацию? За то, что ты способен любить людей не только за гениталии одного или другого типа? За то, что не боишься в этом признаться?

Тозиер даже гордился, что не был похож на отца от слова совсем. Он был копией своей матери. Точной копией. По внешности. А вот по характеру он пошел, наверное, сам в себя. Увлекался музыкой, хоть увлечения его никто не одобрял никто из родителей, сам писал песни для группы, писал шутки и иногда между песнями устраивал мини-стендап. А еще яро отстаивал свои интересы и добивался того, чего хотел. Хоть иногда это и выходило ему боком.

_— Ричи, ради всего святого... Убери это. Мы же в церкви._

_— И что? По-моему, у всех скульптур обнаженные тела. И никто их за это не осуждает. Так что возьми эту ебучую фотку, Ангел. Или я постоянно буду приходить сюда голым._

_— Ты не скульптура... Ох, Господи, ладно-ладно. Только не кричи так. Какой стыд..._

***

Когда Ричи в очередной раз вернулся домой со школы, то услышал голоса на втором этаже. Мужской и женский. И если обладателя мужского голоса он знал наверняка, то облик обладательницы женского голоса вполне мог нарисовать в своей голове, зная, каких женщин предпочитает приводить его отец домой. 

Кинув рюкзак у входной двери и даже толком не заперев ее, Ричи поправил очки и сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Но это не получалось. Не хотелось в этот раз спускать отцу все с рук. Перед глазами возникло заплаканное лицо матери и Ричи быстро решил, _что_ он должен сделать.

За несколько секунд бегом поднявшись по лестнице, Рич увидел, что дверь в родительскую спальню приоткрыта. И потому беспрепятственно влетел внутрь. Рыжеволосая женщина с пышным бюстом закидывала ноги уж явно не на самого привлекательного мужчину. Порой, у Тозиера даже возникал вопрос, как его мать вообще обратила на _это_ свое внимание. Да и как он вообще цеплял привлекательных женщин? 

Ричи не понадобилось много времени, чтобы схватить отца за плечи и опрокинуть на пол. Большие очки парня тоже упали на пол, слетев с носа, но ему было откровенно плевать на них. Ему давно хотелось набить морду этому мудаку. Нет, он не был его отцом. Он был просто куском дерьма. Может быть, именно поэтому Рич не скупился на удары ногами. Вплоть до тех пор, пока старший Тозиер не потянул его за них так, что парень просто рухнул на пол и сильно ударился головой, еще несколько секунд соображая, почему он так быстро сменил свое положение.

Мужчина был больше своего сына и сильнее него. Но вот только он не учел того факта, что у Ричи больше ярости. А если собрать всю свою ярость, то из нее можно получить неплохую силу. 

Когда отец навис над ним и пару раз ударил головой об пол, Рич со всей силы пнул его в грудную клетку и даже не обратил внимания на то, как сильно кричит рыжеволосая женщина, пытаясь не попасть под горячую руку и убежать из этого дома поскорее. Парень сел на него и несколько раз хорошенько ударил по лицу, от чего разбил его губы и скулу в кровь. Руки отца же легли на шею Тозиера, сдавливая ее так сильно, что ему пришлось впиться в них короткими ногтями. На удивление, ему удалось оставить на них даже приличные царапины. И это помогло освободиться от цепкой хватки.

— Сукин сын... — прошипел мужчина, глядя на царапины на своих руках.

— Еще хоть раз ты приведешь в наш дом кого-то — я тебя убью! — прокричал Ричи так, что в горле начало неприятно саднить.

— Ты будешь мне указывать?! Ты, грязный педик, будешь указывать своему отцу?! Да я тебе сейчас... — отец поднялся на ноги, так как Рич уже тоже встал, и пошел на парня, чтобы ударить его, но тот схватил со столика флакончик маминых духов и брызнул ему в глаза, тем самым вызвав поток нецензурной брани в свой адрес.

Тозиеру было плевать, что станет с глазами отца (да и по итогу с ними все было в порядке). Он почти сразу же ушел из дома, держась за окровавленный затылок, и встретил по пути Беверли. Она тогда привела его к себе домой, обработала рану на голове, которая появилась от ударов об пол, и до самого вечера слушала, что же с ним стряслось. Они тогда, конечно, немного выпили, но все же алкоголь прилично так развязал Ричи язык.

***

Именно тогда они с Бев сблизились. Она всегда была той девчонкой, что в отличие от других не стремилась прыгнуть в койку к Тозиеру. В отличие от этой массы девчонок и парней, которые в школе всем своим видом показывали, что готовы повторить предыдущую ночь, или выпендривались перед своими друзьями, что переспали с Ричи. Они были просто отвратительны.

Да и Ричи никогда не думал затащить Бев в постель. Даже в тот вечер, когда она узнала о нем _слишком_ много, а он узнал о ней ровно столько же. В тот вечер она негласно стала его сестрой. Сестрой, которую он никогда не хотел, но которая оказалась чертовски нужна ему.

Нужна даже для того, чтобы помогать в сложных ситуациях. К примеру, Ричи никогда не умел нормально подкатывать к парням. Особенно, если это были не парни, а мужчины. Особенно, если эти мужчины были священниками. И тут на помощь Тозиеру пришла Беверли. Она была единственной, кто знала о его чувствах к Эдди. И даже как-то написала для него речь на листке бумаги, который Ричи благополучно ~~просрал~~ потерял.

_— Эдди, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать... Я... Кхм... Черт... Да где же этот чертов листок?_

_— Ты что-то потерял?_

_— Я теряю свою девственность при виде тебя каждый раз, но я хотел... К черту! Я хотел сказать, что я люблю тебя. Можно я тебя поцелую, Ангел?_

_— Ричи, но ты меня ведь совсем не знаешь..._

Тогда Эдди не удалось договорить. Ричи поцеловал его. И до сих пор он готов клясться всем на свете, что у этого мужчины самые мягкие губы из всех, что ему когда-либо удавалось целовать. А еще целовать того, к кому действительно испытываешь чувства — высшая степень удовольствия. 

Эдвард Каспбрак действительно оказался первой любовью Ричи Тозиера. Причем, настолько сильной, что ради него парень был готов на все. На самые бредовые романтичные поступки. И он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.

Но Ричи не давала покоя одна деталь. Хоть он всегда называл Эдди своим Ангелом — тот повторял, что не святой. Повторял это с такой болью, что с каждым разом Ричи все больше хотел узнать, что же с ним произошло. Он хотел узнать это, чтобы помочь ему залечить душевные раны. Хотел узнать это, чтобы мог убедить в том, что это все ерунда, что бы там ни было, и Эдди обладает самой чистой душой из всех, что Рич когда-либо встречал.

В один момент весь их последний разговор превратился в ссору, в которой Ричи психанул и ушел, о чем до сих пор жалеет. Ему не стоило так сильно тревожить прошлое _своего_ Ангела. Не стоило лезть в его душу, ведь сам же не любит, когда так делают. И потому Ричи корил себя. И до сих пор готовил целый план, по тому, как правильно извиниться.

И он извинится...

**Author's Note:**

> Переезжаю сюда, так что ждите работы старые и новые. А для просмотра дополнительных материалов и чтобы знать, где же я, тварь фантастическая, обитаю, и где меня можно пнуть, чтоб я написал проду, заходите в группу. 
> 
> Чем больше людей буду видеть — тем больше будет радости и тем скорее выйдет прода, коль приступы свои не словлю.
> 
> https://m.vk.com/raven_of_the_night_666


End file.
